


Can't Sleep?

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Counter kisses, Cute Kiss, F/M, First Kiss, More Fluff, cute makeout, hot makeout, little angst, lots of fluff, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Both Jaz and Adam can't sleep but find other things to do late at night.





	Can't Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!  
> IT"S FINALLY CHRISTMAS BREAK! This means no school for 16 days and I'm so happy, I'm hoping to get write some fanfic I've been planning for the new year. I think once this Challenge is over I'm going to take a break till New Years but idk yet.  
> Now on to the story, this was actually inspired by JaltonFan, they got me into a more steamy kind of fic so I thought I would try something new out. I chickened out a little but I hope I did okay. I've never had a partner or been through anything like this so this is from anything I've read or watch. I hope you all think this is good.  
> This is day 21 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

They couldn't sleep, Jaz had had another nightmare, well really it was a dream that left her broken and aching inside. The dream was about Elijah, he never died and Amir had been put on the team for fun. They were the perfect team and Jaz woke with the biggest smile she had in weeks but then the realization hit that it was all just a hopeful dream.

It was like her heart broke all over again.

  
Jaz refused to go back to sleep in fear of having that dream again, it was worse than any other nightmare she's had. Seeing him but not being able to actually feel and have him sucked more than she ever imagined.

  
Adam couldn't sleep either, his eyes refused to close and his body and mind wouldn't shut down. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about losing Jaz in Tehran. He twisted and turned until he gave up on the thought of sleep altogether. Losing her was the worst thing he could ever imagine, especially when there were so many unsaid things.

  
When he walked into the kitchen he wasn't too surprised to see Jaz sitting by herself at the table, sipping on some coffee.

  
"Do you ever sleep?" Adam asked, sitting beside her.

  
"Do you?" she smirked not at all phased by his sudden appearance.

  
"Touche" he laughed "Nightmare?"

  
"I wish" she mumbled hoping he didn't hear but of course he did. He raised an eyebrow silently asking her to continue.

  
"Elijah was back" was all she said and Adam understood immediately. He knew that would be worse than any nightmare. He also knew not to push her when it came to Elijah, she'll always say just enough.

  
"You?" she shook her head, trying to forget about the dream. She then turned to face him, resting her head in her hand.

  
"Brain won't shut off" it wasn't a complete lie but at the same time, he couldn't exactly tell her it was because all he can do is think about her.

  
Jaz turned back to her coffee, knowing she didn't get the whole story.

  
They sat in silence and it wasn't awkward in any way. They could always sit in complete silence together and not be bothered at all. They loved just sitting with each other. What was most amazing was that it didn't even get weird when Adam started staring at her again.

  
Sometimes they'd do it without thinking, most of the time they just let it go knowing that they will get caught doing the same thing later on. But there was those rare time when they bugged the other.

  
Like this time, Jaz could feel his eyes on her and that made her smile. It always did.

  
It was an adorable sight to see when she turned to face him and saw his messed up hair and rosy cheeks. His soft stare met hers and they smiled.

  
"What are you looking at?" she blushed "Are you trying to read my lady eyes again" he looked away with a smile.

  
They both smiled brightly at the memory.

  
"Like I said, I shouldn't brag" he turned to face her again, just as she did at the same time. Their faces were inches apart, noses almost touching. They were looking into each other's eyes trying to see how the other was going to play it through. And in the single second that Adam's eyes flashed to her lips she knew he wanted it too.

  
It may have been the lack of sleep or the long-lasting sexual tension that brought them together but it didn't matter at the moment that his eyes met hers again and he leaned in. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close and he waited for her to return the gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck before he put his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and tasted like coffee and raspberry chapstick. It was soft and beautiful and everything they both hoped it would be. The kiss stayed soft for a while until Adam pulled her onto his lap, she straddled him on the chair the best she could before she burst out laughing when she almost fell backwards.

  
"We should stand up," he said and they both did. They smiled at each other before he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again. It started slow again but quickly sped up.

  
Jaz jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands landed firmly on her ass.

  
"Is this okay?" he pulled apart for a second, Jaz mumbled some sort of answer that Adam didn't understand but when she put her lips back on his, he took that as a yes.

  
They stumbled around the kitchen, hitting every other piece of furniture to find something to lean on. Adam found a wall and pushed Jaz up against it, their lips never detached once. They moved in sync, almost knowing the other persons every move. His hands stayed in place as she ran her fingers through his hair. It all felt so right. So perfect.

  
Until Jaz's legs got tired, she broke away for a second "Counter" was all she said before smashing her lips on his again.

  
They felt around again, bumping into everything on the way. By the time they reached the sink, they were giggling and laughing.

  
He lifted her on to the counter with ease, pushing her hair out of her face and told her softly how beautiful she is. Jaz's cheeks were already red but he could tell that the comment still had an effect on her. The team has been the only people to compliment her. Ever.

  
"Thank you" and she meant it, with everything in her she kissed him again. They didn't last long as after a few more minutes of making out her started trailing kisses down her neck.

  
It felt so good and Jaz was loving it. She moaned as she leaned her head back to give him more access. It felt amazing and all but this wasn't her. She wasn't the sleep together on the first date kind of girl or in this case, first kiss. With all her "issues" she had to take things slow. She couldn't let people in that easily. She may have known Adam for a long time but never to this extent and she couldn't afford to get close this quick. She only hopes he'll understand.

  
"Wait," she said putting her hands on his chest, stilling his lips.

  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. I should have asked, I'm..." she cut him off with a short kiss.

  
"It's okay," she laughed a little at how flustered he was "I just need to take things slow. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong..." this time he shut her up with a kiss.

  
"I get it, I know you and I know why you want to take things slow" he started walking away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back so that he was standing in between her legs.

  
"Doesn't mean we can't make out for a little longer" she smirked and waited for him to make the first move.

  
His eyes lit up and he grabbed her face again, kissing her. This moment was truly perfect, the sleepiness and the causes of that sleepiness totally forgotten as they kiss the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
